wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 37 (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!)/Transcript
Greg: (whispers) Hi, everyone. (with others) We're the Wiggles. (himself) I'm Greg. Jeff: (whispers) I'm Jeff. Anthony: (whispers) I'm Anthony. Murray: (whispers) I'm Murray. Hey, guys. why are we whispering? Greg, Jeff & Anthony: (whispers) Yeah? Murray: (whispers) Why are we whispering? Anthony: (whispers) I don't know. Let's rock! Murray, Greg & Jeff: (whispers) On Network Wiggles. Murray: (whispers) Shh. (Shot transition to the Song: Testing, One, Two, Three.) Greg: (singing) Testing, (with The Other Wiggles singing) testing Greg: (singing) One, two, three (with The Other Wiggles singing) One, two, three Greg: (singing) Testing, (with The Other Wiggles singing) testing Greg: (singing) One, two, three (with The Other Wiggles singing) One, two, three Greg: (singing) Sing, sing, sing a song To the rock 'n' roll microphone Oh yeah Stamp, stamp, stamp your feet To the swinging saxophone Sing, sing, sing along To your favorite opera tune Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there. (with The Other Wiggles singing) Testing, Captain Feathersword: one, two, three (with The Other Wiggles singing) One, two, three Captain Feathersword: Woo hoo hoo (with The Other Wiggles singing) Testing, Captain Feathersword: one, two, three (with The Other Wiggles singing) One, two, three Sing, sing, sing along To the rock 'n' roll microphone Captain Feathersword: Oh yeah yeah (with The Other Wiggles singing) Stamp, stamp, stamp your feet To the swinging saxophone Sing, sing, sing along To your favorite opera tune (The Wiggles are dressed up as opera singers since they sing an opera voice.) Greg: (singing) Testing, one, two, three Testing, one, two, three Greg: (singing) Testing, one, two, three Testing, one, two, three Greg: (He is speaking through microphone but very hard.) Testing, one, two, three, test, one, one, two, who, who, huh, huh, yeah, yeah, hey, hey, huh-huh! Greg: (singing) Testing, (with The Other Wiggles singing) testing Greg: (singing) One, two, three (with The Other Wiggles singing) One, two, three Greg: (singing) Testing, (with The Other Wiggles singing) testing Greg: (singing) One, two, three (with The Other Wiggles singing) One, two, three (Captain Feathersword is trying to talking through the microphone but it doesn't work.) Anthony: Captain, your microphone doesn't seem to be working. Captain Feathersword: Oh no, Anthony, I don't know what's wrong. Anthony: Well Captain, you have to turn your microphonic equipment on. Turn the switch on. Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there! Woo-hoo-hoo, it's working! (with the Other Wiggles singing) Testing, Captain Feathersword: one, two, three (with the Other Wiggles singing) One, two, three Wiggles: (singing) One, two, three One, two, three One, two, three One, two, three Captain Feathersword: (He's speaking through the microphone.) Whoa-ho-ho! This is the best microphonic device I've ever used. (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background. Then, it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy at the local zoo.) Greg: Hello, and welcome to Network Wiggles News. Today, it was all action, action, action as Dorothy the Dinosaur and her friends visited the Australian Wildlife Park to see some reptiles. Let's catch up with them there. (Shot transition to Dorothy holding a microphone to interview about reptiles at the local zoo.) Dorothy: (She's holding a news microphone.) Thank you, Greg, and hello, everybody. We're back at the Wildlife Park to look at some more animals. I've seen some snakes and a very hungry crocodile. You know, I've heard that snakes and crocodiles are related. But I'm not sure how it works. Girl #1: 'Cause they're both... Girl #2: They're both reptiles. Girl #1: Yeah. Dorothy: Oh, is that what it is? How can you tell if something's a reptile? Boy: 'Cause it's sort of scaly. Girl #1: (offscreen) 'Cause it has sort f scaly scales. Dorothy: (offscreen) You know, I thought all snakes would bite you. Girl #1: Some of them do. Girl #2: Some of them do. Girl #3: Yep. Girl #4: Green tree snakes. Girl #1: Golden pythons can kill you. Dorothy: How would you know if it a snake you could pat or if it was a dangerous one? Girl #3: Well, kind of, they look different. Girl #1: Yes, and a python can look different to a different sort of snake like a diamond python. Dorothy: And what do snakes eat? Girl #2: They eat, like, little mice. Girl #3: Um... Mice. Girl #1: Yeah, mice and... Sometimes they eat lizards. Dorothy: (giggles) I've learned a lot today. But now it's back to you, Greg. 'Bye. (Shot transition to Greg was so scared that there's a crocodile on his news desk.) Greg: Hmm. Excellent report, Dorothy. Thank you. (He was so shocked.) CRIKEY! It's a croc! (He laughs.) I don't think I'd like to be this close to a real croc. Now it's time for the weather with Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: (He's holding his weathersword.) Thanks very much, Greg. Whoo-hoo. Ahoy there, me hearties. Well, today has been a beautiful day for gardening. But my magic weathersword tells me that later this afternoon we can except a fluttering of ferns. A fluttering of ferns? That can't be right, can it? Hoo-hoo-hoo! Wow! (Song: Weather, Weather, Weather. Then, a fluttering of ferns falling through the sky & landed down to the ground.) All: (singing) Weather, weather, weather Weather, weather, weather Captain Feathersword: A fluttering of ferns. (He laughs.) Well, back to you, Greg. Greg: (He's picking up some fern.) Ferns, hey?Well, now it's off to the sports report, where we see an exciting game of tug of war. Good luck. (Shot transition to the Wiggly Friends are playing a game of tug of war.) (More Coming Soon) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002